Une réception rien que pour moi
by Ambre's Yaoi
Summary: Harry est invité à une réception chez Draco Malfoy, il pense donc y trouver de nombreux sang pur. Quelle sera sa réaction quand il découvrira qu'il est le seul invité ? Une petit one shot qui égayera vos papilles ainsi et votre journée. HP/DM CORRIGE


**Une réception rien que pour moi**

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, seule l'histoire que j'écris m'appartient. J'écris pour le plaisir.

**Résumer : **Harry est invité à une réception chez Draco Malfoy, il pense donc y trouver de nombreux sang pur. Quelle sera sa réaction quand il découvrira qu'il est le seul invité ?

**Note de l'auteur : **un petit One shot qui j'espère vous donnera des idées pour fêter votre Saint-Valentin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Une réception rien que pour moi ?<strong>

Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas ou auraient un petit problème de mémoire: Je me prénomme Harry James Potter, Harry pour les intimes. Je ne suis pas très grand. Je possède des yeux vert éclatant comme de pures émeraudes que je tiens de ma défunte mère. J'arbore une chevelure noire indiscipliné qui quant à elle me vient de mon défunt père. Sur mon front j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui témoigne de mon triste passé. Je suis un talentueux sorcier, pour être exacte le plus puissant de mon époque.

J'ai sauvé le monde sorcier de la menace que représentait Voldemort. Le poste de Ministre de la Magie m'a été proposé mais j'ai refusé afin de finir mes études et ce fut Monsieur Weasley qui fut élut.

Depuis la fin de la guerre Ginny et moi c'est fini. Elle m'a appris après la guerre qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était attirée par les filles. Ginny Weasley est lesbienne et est actuellement en couple avec Luna. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes deux meilleurs amis sont maintenant mariés depuis deux ans et attendent un heureux événement qui ne saurait tarder encore quelques mois d'attente avant d'entendre des pleurs et des rires. Ron est devenu Auror et Hermione, quant à elle, est Médicomage.

Mais moi, je suis plus que célibataire. J'ai des fois l'impression d'être de trop dans l'heureux tableau que forme mes deux meilleurs amis.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier ; j'étais invité dans le manoir de mon meilleur ennemi. Etant donné que j'ai vaincu Voldemort, la plupart de famille sorcier avait décidé de me présenter leur gratitude. Quand d'autre s'était abstenu. Mais :

"**Pourquoi Draco Lucius Malfoy m'a-t-il invité à ce stupide dîner ?**" S'interrogea à voix haute le sauveur.

"**Peut-être que c'est sa façon à lui de te remercier ?**" Répondit joyeusement Hermione une main sur son ventre rebondi.

"**Trois ans après ?!**"

La jeune femme enceinte ne me répondit rien mais me sourit pensivement en caressant son ventre.

La dernière personne à laquelle je m'attendais de recevoir une invitation, (_tant rêvé soit mais_) c'est bien celle de la famille Malfoy où plutôt de Draco Malfoy dont ses parents avaient été condamnés au baisé du Détraqueur. Triste histoire, mais apparemment Malfoy, souhaite me remercier d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur lors de son procès. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai sauvé la peau de mon meilleur ennemi.

L'ancien prince des Serpentards est devenu Auror, malgré sa marque du Seigneur Noir, et était le plus respecté des Aurors avec Ron. Et oui Ron et Draco pour le bien de la communauté ont mis entre eux un accord afin qu'il n'y ait aucun problème dans leur travail.

Je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour ne pas incomber son bon seigneur Malfoy. Lui qui était à Poudlard toujours en train de critiquer que je n'avais aucun goût vestimentaire. J'avais donc demandé à ma meilleure amie ici présente dans ma chambre, au couleur simple mais chic, de m'aider à choisir ses satanés habits.

"**Mione, je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour ne pas paraître ridicule au dîner de Malfoy**."

"**Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu mettras sera parfait.**" Dit avec assurance la jeune femme avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ce sourire et pris ce qu'elle me tendait : un ensemble pantalon-veste noir ainsi qu'une chemise verte foncée. Je me suis changé dans la salle de bain. Puis me suis bien regardé dans le miroir. La tenue mettait en valeur mes jambes galbées ainsi que mon postérieur musclé. El la chemise faisait ressortir mes yeux de la même teinte.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je voulais être parfais pour revoir Draco. En fait, je dois bien me l'avouer à moi-même mais depuis que Draco était venu voir Hermione pendant la guerre, il m'était apparu sous un autre jour. Et paraissait agréable. Il était venu lui expliquer qu'il avait était contraint de prêté allégeance à sa Majesté des Mangemorts, il avait proposé d'espionner son « Maitre ». Tout d'abord l'Ordre du Phénix, quand Hermione avait fait part de ce plan, avait été septique. Et s'il faisait croire qu'il voulait nous aider afin de pouvoir donner les informations à Voldemort ? Mais il avait très vite prouvé sa valeur. A certaine réunion, c'est arrivé qu'il apparaisse pantelant parce qu'il avait reçu un Doloris. J'en avais eu le cœur serré. Mais c'est seulement à la fin de la guerre quand Ginny et moi nous somme séparés et après une année de cours supplémentaires afin d'avoir mon examen que je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas oublier ce sacré Serpentard. Mais j'avais rejeté mes sentiments, pensant que j'étais simplement traumatisé par cette fichue guerre.

J'avais d'abord commencé à travailler en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ma matière préférée. Mais mes pensées revenaient sans cesse à Malfoy, McGonagall avait donc décidé de me donner un congé sans solde. J'avais donc commencé à écrire.

Aujourd'hui j'allais enfin le revoir après tout ce temps, dîner en sa compagnie malgré les centaines de convives qu'il y aurait surement. Un réception chez les Malfoy se devait d'être grandiose et magistrale.

"**Cesse de rêvasser, il est déjà l'heure que tu y ailles**." Déclara la future maman autoritaire. "**Courage et si tu vois une occasion pour lui avouer tes sentiments, je te dirais qu'un seul mot, FONCE !**"

"**J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu le savais déjà.**" Bougonna le brun, heureux au fond de lui que sa meilleure amie ne le trouve pas répugnant d'avoir des sentiments pour un homme.

"**Je suis miss-je-sais-tout!**" Rappela Hermione avec un rire cristallin. "**Tu avais honte du fait que tu es probablement homosexuel donc tu as caché tous tes sentiments. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de les extérioriser et pas sur papier.**"

J'embrassais ma meilleure amie sur la joue, me baissais vers son ventre rond afin de lui parler bébé qui se trouve à l'intérieur :

"**Ton parrain s'en va se faire manger tout cru. Si tu ne me rencontre pas, c'est de la faute de ta folle de mère. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois l'embêter**."

Avant que Hermione ne conteste, je me dirigeais vers ma cheminé en prenant une poigné de poudre de cheminette et de m'éclipser pour le manoir de Malfoy.

Une fois arrivé dans la cheminée de Malfoy, il regarda autour de lui et fut frappé par la simplicité bien que chic de la décoration de la maison. Il se trouvait dans le hall où était la cheminé par laquelle on arrive. Il y avait un petit fauteuil sur lequel était assis rêveusement Draco. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'arrivé du brun.

"**Bonsoir Malfoy**!"

"**Oh, Bonsoir Harry**." Répondit le blond surpris.

"**Tu n'es pas en compagnie de tes autres convives ? Quel mauvais hôte tu fais**" S'enquit Harry un peu ému par le fait que cet homme sexy l'avait appelé par son prénom.

"**Je n'attendais que toi ce soir.**"

Il n'avait donc invité que moi. Bizarre. Mais j'en fus plus que ravis. Il me guida donc dans ce sublime appartement. Malfoy avait donc vendu son manoir qui lui rappelait surement d'horribles souvenirs pour un simple appartement chiquement décoré. Nous sommes passés dans un long corridor avant d'arriver dans la cuisine où était dressé des couverts pour deux avec chandelle, bougies etc... Si cela n'avait pas été avec Draco Lucius Malfoy j'aurais pensé que c'était un dîner romantique. Mais là je me demandé plutôt ce qu'il me voulait. Je me suis donc assis sur la chaise qu'il me tenait comme tout homme bien éduqué qu'il était. Il alla regarder la cuisson de ses plats sorti une bouteille de vin du réfrigérateur. Pour en servir deux verres. Je le pris et y trempa mes lèvre. Le vin était sec, acidulé et léger comme se devait la tradition. Pendant ma dégustation, Draco s'était remis aux fourneaux, il coupait de manière régulière et précise les tomates, les poivrons et d'autres aliments que je ne reconnus pas, trop concentrer à regarder ses mains expertes que je rêvé de voir s'activer sur mon corps, pour me caresser. _Stop ! Harry ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées perverses._

"**Que me vaut l'honneur d'être invité à la table de l'ancien prince des Serpentards et qui plus est, en train de cuisiner pour moi ?**"

"**De une, je fais la cuisine tous les jours puisque j'ai rendu leur liberté à tous mes elfe de maison et de deux, je t'ai invité chez moi pour que nous puissions discuter.**"

"**Discuter ?**"

"**Oui, discuter de façon cordiale.**"

J'en étais estomaqué. Draco voulait discuter peut être que j'ai vraiment une chance de me déclarer en fin de compte. _Note à moi-même, pensez à parler à Hermione qui devait être au courant vu son sourire angélique._

Draco commença à servir l'entrée, composé de Cornish Pasty (petits pâtés de Cornouailles), et d'un potage. Puis vient le plat principal qui était un rôti de bœuf avec sa sauce et de Colcannon, une succulente purée de pomme de terre au chou et à la ciboulette, servit avec un bon vin rouge de Bourgogne, dont l'arôme doux et corsé restait sur les papilles. Ensuite place au plateau de divers fromages : du célèbre Stilton de grande qualité, suivis du Gloucester, le populaire Chester et un bon Cheshire. Enfin vient le dessert qui était un Yorkshire Pudding accompagné de noix. Nous finassâmes sur un vieux Porto rouge moelleux.

Draco avait servi l'entré, le plat puis le fromage et enfin le dessert en les présentant comme l'aurait fait un serveur dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. Le repas s'était passé dans une ambiance agréable. J'aimerai que toutes mes soirées se passent ainsi.

Le dîner avait été fort arrosé : trois bouteilles de vin avait été bu et après dans le salon il m'avait offert un whisky ou deux. En fait, je ne me souviens plus du nombre exacte. Il commençait à me dire qu'il appréciait de plus en plus son coéquipier, Ron. Je n'ai même pas réagi. Puis il a commencé à me parler du passé. Ah ! On en venait enfin, il allait bien me demander quelque chose en fin de compte. A cette pensé mes idées s'éclaircirent. Draco avait les joues quelque peu rosis. Ses yeux gris comme l'orage avaient une étincelle inconnue. L'ex-Serpentard se rapprochait dangereusement de moi sans que j'en comprenne la raison, il n'avait pas fini de parler. Il reprit son récit et pour le finir il vint poser ses lèvres douces et sucrés comme le dernier vin qu'il m'avait servi. Je le repoussais doucement pour lui demander pourquoi, il me répondit : " **Harry James Potter, je viens de te raconter toute l'histoire de notre vie à Poudlard dans l'unique raison de te dire : Je t'aime** "

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Il venait de dire quoi là à l'instant.

"**Je viens de te dire Je t'aime.**" Répéta Draco. "**Tu pourrais répondre quand même.**" S'offusqua-t-il. "**Je ne sais pas moi. Que ce n'est pas réciproque, t'excuser puis partir en me laissant le cœur brisé. Mais pas rester là comme ça bêtement à me regarder avec tes yeux d'âne.**"

"**Jde ocdk iezk**"

"**Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de faire une phrase correcte, Potter ?**" Ironisa le Serpentard. "**Sujet Verbe et Complément. Ce n'est pas quand même compliqué, même pour un Griffondor**."

J'inspirai longuement puis expira avant de demander :

"**Tu m'as invité dans l'unique raison de me dire ça ?**"

"**Oui**."

"**Et tu as attendu trois ans pour me le dire ?**"

"**OUI !**"

"**On est vraiment des triples buses sur ce coup-là.**" Me marrais-je.

"**Pardon ?**"

Pour toute réponse j'ai réduit la distance qui nous séparait en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais une fois sortir de sa torpeur il ouvrit la bouche dans laquelle j'y mis ma langue afin qu'elle rencontre son double.

La chaleur de la pièce avait monté rapidement. Trop chaud. Une délicieuse pellicule de sueur dut à notre excitation mutuelle recouvrait nos corps. Je passais ma langue dans le cou de Draco afin de le goûter. Sa peau était un peu salée mais douce au touché. J'essayais d'imprimer le moindre détail du corps de ma Némésis. Dès fois que seul l'alcool faisait de Draco le mec transit d'amour.

On s'était allongé sur le tapis du salon en face de la cheminé. La couleur des flammes dansées sur le corps de mon blond en de magnifique zébrure rouge comme la passion qui animait notre étreinte. La chaleur avait encore grimpé, je commence donc par me déshabiller pour revenir dans le cou de mon amour en le caressant au-dessus de ses vêtements le faisant grogner. Je lui retire ses propres habits. Nous voilà tous deux vêtu comme des nouveau-nés tout justes sortis du ventre de leurs mères. Je commençais donc par lui titiller les tétons, à les malmener des sorte que Draco gémisse plus fort.

"**Oh… Ah… Prend moi dans ta bouche.**" Ordonna Draco dans une plainte.

Je ne me fis pas prier, je lui lèche donc la base de son pénis au niveau des bourses. J'écoute la moindre de ses réactions puisque ce sera peut-être ma seule et dernière fois. Je lui suçote le gland du sexe avant le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche.

"**Oh ! Nom de Merlin !**" Dit Malfoy avant de passer ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux.

Avant que je ne comprenne pourquoi les mains de Draco s'en allaient, il s'humidifiait ses doigts avant de se préparer tout seul. Je le laisse faire en continuant mes long va et viens avec ma bouche sur son sexe. Il jouit à l'intérieur, s'excusa mais j'avale tout son jus avec délice.

Je me lève quelque peu pour le regarder s'activer au niveau de son entrée, il a déjà ses trois doigts de mis. Il me regarde dans les yeux en retirant ses doigts et écarte les jambes de façon provocante dans une invitation silencieuse.

Je m'immisce entre ses jambes, mon sexe à la main afin de le diriger directement dans l'entrée. J'avais décidé d'y allait doucement. Mais mon amour avait décidé autrement il s'empala directement sur ma verge. Et commença malgré une petite douleur à faire des mouvements de hanches prodigieux, nous dansâmes au grès des flammes, consumés. Je me sentais au 7ème ciel sans même avoir eu l'orgasme. Je me demandais donc où je serais après avoir jouit.

Mes coups de rein se firent plus longs et brutaux. Malgré un sentiment de culpabilité je continuais sous les encouragements plus que sonore que formaient les gémissements obscènes de mon hôte.

Draco jouit entre nos deux torses et pas longtemps après je jouis en lui.

Je fis apparaitre une couverture sur nous deux pour m'endormir avec mon Serpentard dans les bras déjà dans un sommeil repu.

Je me réveillai seul sur un tapis de salon. Un tapis de salon blanc ? Mais le mien est vert ? Ah oui je viens de me souvenir de la nuit d'hier. Je suis allé dîner cher ma Némésis qui s'est déclaré après un repas fort alcoolisé.

Tiens, j'entends quelqu'un chantonner dans la cuisine.

OUTCH ! Oh ma tête. Moi aussi j'ai bu mais mes idées étaient encore bien claires pendant le reste de la soirée. Comment j'ai fait pour profiter de Malfoy alors que lui ne devait pas être très conscient. Non mais quel idiot je fais. Je me lève et enfile mon caleçon et mon jean avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Malfoy chantonnait une chanson d'amour, il n'avait pas l'air pour le moins du monde triste de ce qui s'est produit. J'observais Draco cuisiner quand il se retourna.

"**Bonjour, Harry.**" Dit Draco avec un sourire timide.

"**Bonjour.**"

"**Euh… Euh… J'aimerai si cela ne te dérange pas que l'on parle d'hier soir.**"

"**Tu regrettes ?**" Ai-je demandé le cœur battant. _Et si oui il regrette je fais quoi ?_

"**Non mais quelle idée, t…**"

"**Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ?**" Dis-je avec une voix empli d'espoir.

"**Oui. Mais toi tu ne m'as pas répondu**."

"**Parce qu'après ce que l'on a fait hier soir tu en doute.**"

"**Bah… Bah…**"

"**Ahahahaahahaha !**"

"**Qu'est que tu as à t'esclaffer comme ça?**"

"**Draco Malfoy en train de bafouiller j'aurais tout vu.**"

"**Ecoute j'ai une gueule de bois d'enfer, alors oui je suis quelque peu déboussolé. Mais sache que oui je t'aime, je t'adore, je ne peux me passer de toi. Mais toi tu n'as fait que coucher avec moi.**"

"**Je n'ai pas faits que coucher avec toi, je t'ai fait l'amour**."

Je me suis approché de mon amant qui est un peu nerveux, lui est pris le visage dans mes main afin que nos yeux se croisent et je lui murmure "**Je t'aime et moi aussi je ne peux plus me passer de toi**". Avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il se décolle un peu de moi et me demande :

"**Pourras-t-on inviter Hermione et Ron à diner ?**"

"**Pourquoi ?**"

"**Pour les remercier de m'avoir donnés le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments pour toi.**"

"**Maudite Hermione et son sourire angélique. J'aurais dû m'en douter." Avais-je déclaré sous les yeux pétillants de Draco.**" **D'accord pour le dîner. Je t'aime**"

* * *

><p>Bonne saint valentin<p> 


End file.
